Rangi-Chan and Yadomaru
by Ky no shi
Summary: This is a story I wrote for all the other ABDL out there, if there are any. It had a pretty strong bondage theme to it as well but yknow, I hope you all like it. (really not suitable for kids, contains strong Diaper fetish, don't bother reading if you're not into that) Itadakimasu! Thank you 'guest' for the nice review, It really means a lot to know that you are enjoying my work!


"uugghhh, how did I let this happen?" thought Rangiku Matsumoto to herself.

Her arms ached, her legs ached and most of all her back ached from her own weight.

Lisa Yadomaru and herself had been sent by their captains to defend this area in the real world due to increased hollow activity.

She hung from the ceiling of the flat by her arms that were tied with rope at the wrist. The rope reached towards the ceiling where it had been tied onto 2 sturdy metal hooks. Her flowing blonde hair covered most of her huge naked bosoms. A drop of sweat trickled down her pink exposed belly until it reached her hips where it hit an obstruction.

Taped securely by 6 tapes sat a very bulky diaper covering her sex and reaching up her back and front.

Her ankles were barred apart by a strong metal pole.

"Damn that Yadomaru!" Matsumoto seethed to herself. "She'll pay for this"

* * *

*earlier on that day"

"MATSUMOTO" roared Yadomaru at the snoozing figure of Rangiku.

Her closed eyes shot open at the noise.

"huh? what is it?" mumbled Matsumoto, sitting up slightly.

"look at that!" Yadomaru raged, pointing at the other ladies crotch. "Look at what you've done!"

"huh?" Matsumoto looked down and was greeted by the sight of a large yellow stain on the bedsheet. "Oh gosh!" she exclaimed in horror.

Yadomaru was seething "Its all that sake, you just cant handle it. Since you act like such a little girl, I'm going to treat you like one until you can grow up" She looked slyly at Rangiku and pointed her hand towards the woman. "Way of binding No. 1! Restraint!"

Matsumoto's hands were forced behind her back and suddenly her legs became tangled up in themselves.

"Im afraid there's nothing I can do to make this bit easy" yadomaru muttered to Matsumoto. "Rangi-Chan"

Lisa drew her zanpakto and whacked Matsumoto over the forhead with the bottom of the handle.

Matsumoto fell unconsious.

* * *

*back in normal time*

"Where has the damned wench gone to" thought Matsumoto to herself.

When She had woken up Matsumoto had taken about 2 minutes to notice her diaper due to the force of the blow.

She had tried everything from Kidou to awakening Haineko but nothing had worked for her.

About an hour ago Matsumoto had felt a rumbling in her stomach.

Up until that point Rangiku had simply held in all of her toilet urges, not wanting to give in to that foul bitch.

When she felt this rumble however she knew she could not hold in any longer. Her shame would have to bear itself.

out of both of her exits came everything she was holding back. Her diaper grew to double its size as it filled with her waste and absorbed it.

Matsumoto was breathing heavily from the effort of letting it out, as the mess she had made began to squelch throughout her diaper.

"H-Hey Matsuhicmoto" The voice came from the door to her room.

leaning against the wall there, holding a bulky shopping bag, clearly drunk, was Yadomaru.

"YADOMA-" Matsumoto began.

"now now, I'll have no shouting from you Rangi-chan" cut Lisa across her. "Does ickle matsumoto-chan need her diaper changing?" taunted Yadomaru.

"damn you" whispered Rangiku.

After removing Matsumoto from the cieling hooks and carefully placing down the bag, revealing its contents (a bag of XL adult diapers, some cleaning wipes and some diaper cream), Yadomaru quickly cast the way of binding No. 1 again to make sure that Rangiku didnt try 'anything naughty'.

"This ankle bar really does help me you know matsumoto" giggled Yadomaru, winking at her.

Rangiku managed to hold back any retorts and started defiantly at the ceiling.

Yadomaru undid the tapes on Matsumoto's diaper and opened it up, exposing her fouled diaper and messy privates.

"My my! You have made a terribly mess here for such a pretty face!" tutted Lisa "We cant have that now can we!"

Removing the diaper from underneath her,she pulled out some baby wipes from the pack and began to clean up Rangiku's privates. When it was completely spotless again she pulled out 3 of the giant bulky diapers from the packet.

"You cant be serio-" Started Matsumoto.

"I am serious and you know it" said Yadomaru sternly. "Another word and I will gag you, understand?"

Matsumoto nodded furiously.

After having her bottom lifted up for the diapers to be slid under Matsumoto began to feel something cool around her Behind.

"Whats that!" She blurted.

"That is something that stops your bum bum getting a boo boo when I put the plug in. We can't have you making another big mess can we" Said Yadomaru brightly. "and now for that gag I warned you about!"

She pulled out a pacifier with a strap and a huge ball on the end, forced it into Matsumoto's mouth and strapped the strap around.

"there!" she exclaimed. "Now you're a real baby!"

She pulled out of the bag a cone shaped plug with rounded edges and began slowly easing it into Rangiku's behind.

Matsumoto made muffled attempts to tell her not to but it was too late.

The plug slipped in and Yadomaru had began applying diaper cream to her privates.

Once done She taped up the first diaper tightly, Followed by the second and then the third.

The pressure on Matsumoto's plug was paining her quite a lot but at the same time it was enjoyable.

"Off to bed with you now!" said Yadomaru, lifting the diapered Rangiku onto her shoulder and carrying her over to her bed. "Isn't that nice!" she said setting down The pretty blonde woman onto the bed.

"you know its a shame I don't have time to play with those beautifully large breasts of yours." said Yadomaru tweaked one of them making Rangiku make a muffled squeak into her pacifier.

Giving Her a final pat on the behind causing Matsumoto to wince she walked out of the room saying "I'll feed you in the morning Rangi-Chan" And giving her a final wink.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

When matsumoto finally managed to fall asleep her dreams were filled with Yadomaru glaring at her, diapers, that terrible plug filling her behind and finally a bright light.

Matsumotos eyelids fluttered open but the bright light continued.

"Yo, Rangi-chan" said a figure silhouetted against the light. "Its morning Matsumoto"

Matsumoto blinked a few times.

Yadomaru was standing by the open window of her hotel room grinning maliciously.

"Bitch" matsumoto tried to say, but she was met by the censorship of the pacifier.

Yadomaru chuckled slightly walking over to Matsumoto . "Have you wet your diaper?" She asked removing the pacifier from Rangiku's mouth.

Her jaw ached a lot after the pacifier.

Of course she had wet her diaper, but she wasn't going to let Lisa know without a fight.

Yadomaru playfully walked her fingers along Matsumotos leg until it reached her triple diaper bulk.

She slid her hand down the front of it and gasped playfully. "Goodness me Rangi-chan, you've soaked it!"

Her hand continued around to her behind where it felt the plug still firmly inside her.

Matsumoto looked at her with pleading eyes but Yadomaru simply winked, removed her hand from the diaper and patted her backside.

"You must be starving by now Rangi-chan!"

She hadn't really thought of it but of course she was. "No" said matsumoto, but a rumble of her stomach said her true meaning.

Giggling Yadomaru exclaimed "you do like to make things difficult don't you!"

Grasping Rangiku under the armpits, Lisa lifted her up into a sitting position admiring her slight wince when weight was put onto her backside.

Yadomaru stood back for a second thinking about how best to secure her arms before performing a simple rope tie behind Rangi-chans back.

Clapping she said "now I'll go fetch the food!" And walked out.

"I'll get that horrible woman back one day" thought Matsumoto. In many ways she was glad she wasn't fed last night. She never felt like the needed to mess her diaper at all. It surely would have been a pain to try to mess through the plug after all.

Yadomaru re entered the room stirring a jar of orange coloured mush.

"What is that?" Asked Matsumoto warily.

"This is what they feed toddlers in the real world Rangi-chan! Its mashed carrot and turnip!"

Rangikus face looked disgusted and she said "I'd rather starve"

Her diaper was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable and she fidgeted a little bit.

Seeing this Lisa exclaimed "no diaper change until you've eaten."

Matsumoto glared at Yadomaru with hatred. "Whatever, I'll eat it"

"I knew you'd see sense" winked Yadomaru. As she sat down next to Rangiku and spooned some of the mush out and moved it towards Matsumoto's mouth.

Matsumoto considered complaining about being spoon fed but she decided it would be a waste of time, she wanted the diaper off as soon as she could.

The mush tasted just as bad as it looked and it rolled around her mouth, filling every sinew with its revolting flavour. After swallowing Matsumoto shuddered and opened her mouth for another.

The taste never improved but Matsumoto needed to eat it anyway. At last she had forced down the last mouthful.

"There, that wasn't so hard now was it" cheered Yadomaru.

"Just change my diapers already please." Raged Matsumoto.

Yadomaru again, with surprising strength, picked up Matsumoto and moved her onto the floor.

Matsumoto looked at the ground and gasped when she saw shen had been put on an adult sized changing mat.

"Are you surprised Matsumoto? Of course seeing as you're a baby from now on you're going to need all these things like changing mats"

"I will escape you Yadomaru" Rangiku glared at her.

"Oh but do you want to?" Lisa teased back, undoing the straps of her first diaper.

After all the dirty diapers had been removed she placed four fresh ones underneath Matsumotos backside, and began investigating the plug she had put into Rangi-chan.

"Don't think you've seen the last of this toy Rangi" she teased removing it from her.

"Hmmm I think I may have made you constipated you know rangi-chan..."

"What? No you haven't, I just haven't needed to..." Matsumoto blushed.

Completely oblivious to Rangikus comment she continued "I guess there's only one thing for it."

She began playing around with things that Rangiku couldn't quite see from her view before presenting to her face a large baby bottle filled with water.

"Tah dah!" She exclaimed. "This is for you!"

"What... Lisa... That doesn't make people poop, that makes them wet." Said a bemused Matsumoto.

"Huh" Yadomaru said in a confused voice. "Its not for drinking..."

She inserted the tip into Rangikus backside and all to late she realised.

"NO! PLEASE!"

A minute later the bottle was empty and Matsumoto was angrily cursing under her breath as she began to get cramps.

After doing up all the tapes on Rangikus four diapers Yadomaru mentioned "All done, now we just wait. Oh by the way, last night I bought you something!"

She picked up the still bound and writhing Rangiku and walked her into another room.

Matsumoto was placed down inside a soft cell.

"I bought you a crib Rangi-chan!"

Matsumoto looked angry and in pain. "I'm overjoyed Yadomaru" she said icily.

Lisa then began to bind Matsumotos legs to the top rail of the crib and her arms to the bars of the crib. Once done, she turned to Matsumoto and said "have fun with that enema, and by the way, I put laxatives in the food" with one last giggle she left Matsumoto again, alone in her crib.

Matsumoto held the enema as long as she could but it was too much. The laxatives and the fact she was full of water overcame her and she emptied out into her huge diapers.

It carried on for hours. She would think it was all out of her and then she would feel an urgent need to mess again.

By the time it was finally over Matsumoto was surprised the diapers had held all of her waste without bursting.

She tried moving her thighs together but they wouldn't move even an inch. The diapers filled all the space between her legs and expanded to about a foot thick.

Finally in her messy diaper fortress she managed to fall back into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Rangiku opened her eyes.

"Finally" She thought.

The date was the 5th of november, a month since she had first woken up, diapered.

As much as she loathed to admit it, the diapers had become her life now. Each day she woke up, got fed, had her diapers changed and then was tied either to a chair or her bed as she spent the days daydreaming, watching TV and since 2 week ago she was allowed to read books.

Matsumoto was lying on her back in her crib. Her arms and legs were secured by ropes as with every day. She stretched as best as she could before yelling "Mommy, Im awake!"

Her attitude to Yadomaru had changed from a month ago. Lisa put so much effort and time into her not to mention the money of looking after a big baby like herself.

Yadomaru strode into the room smiling. "Rangi-chan! Are you exited? You get to go outside today!"

Matsumoto shyly grinned back from her. "wes mommy" She slurred.

She was so happy about it that she found herself smiling all the way through her diaper change.

"You have made a mess here haven't you Rangiku!" exclaimed Lisa. "good things its plug day today!"

Matsumoto tried to hide her happiness at the information. At first she had despised that plug but recently every day she felt it inside her she drew more and more pleasure from it. Especially with the beautiful feeling of her diapers as well. Over the last month she had gone from being a moody woman forced into diapers to a beautiful adult baby who loved her diapered life.

after having a double diaper taped up around her she was hauled to her feet. She had been allowed to walk in her baby walker around the house to she was used to standing up again. Holding hands, Lisa and Rangiku walked towards a closet that Yadomaru had over time, filled with clothes for her.

"Now what clothes should we put on you Rangi-chan" tittered Yadomaru.

She began to search through the closet.

"How about these lovely jeans?" She asked Rangiku, holding up a pair of denim jeans.

"Wes pwease mommy" said Matsumoto excitedly.

Yadomaru helped Rangiku into the legs and pulled them up. When they reached the diaper bulge, she stopped for a second before hauling it over and doing up the zip and the button on the front.

Taking a step back Lisa admired Matsumoto. The bulge of the diaper would be obvious to anyone who looked at her behind or even the front.

"Its perfect!" smiled Yadomaru. "Now for your top half."

She searched through a pile of large bras until she came across a pink one with a lovely flowery pattern on it.

"We'll use this one!" She told Matsumoto, and slipped it onto her breasts, strapping it on behind her back.

"its uncomfortable mommy." Matsumoto complained.

"Well it will be since you havent worn one for a month!" replied Lisa cheerfully.

She finally picked out a tight fitting Blouse for Rangiku to wear, It was light blue with a pretty teddy bear pattern sewn into the front of it.

Sliding it over Matsumotos head and sliding her arms into the holes she stood back again and admired her beautiful baby.

Her blonde hair fell carelessly down to her breasts which were even more noticable that usual due to the tight blouse she was wearing. Her jeans were brand new and a deep blue colour and around the behind of them the diaper bulge protruded out.

"One more thing Rangi-chan" Said Yadomaru. "Get on your hands and knees please"

Matsumoto looked slightly confused but did so anyway.

Lisa approached the diaper bulge and pressed the palm of her hand firmly in her behind causing Matsumoto to yelp in surprise and pleasure.

"Just need to make sure its firmly in." Lisa said brightly. "lets go!"

Taking Rangiku by the hand Yadomaru opened their hotel door and stepped out.

The cool autumn winds brushed Rangikus hair and tickled her pale cheeks. The trees were half naked of their leaves as if torn between holding on to the past or embracing the inevitability of the future, a gentle cascade of leaves fell - the show must go on. The sky was a bleached white colour, enveloping the vast horizon and covering the eternity of space.

"It's beautiful mommy" Whispered Matsumoto cuddling further into Yadomarus shoulder.

"Indeed! Now, where shall we go to." answered Lisa happily, as they trotted off into the wide world again.

A short while Later found Matsumoto and Yadomaru sitting on a park bench together with Matsumoto enjoying a sakura coloured strawberry Icecream.

Shortly after Rangiku had finished the last bit of her ice cream, a man in his thirties came and sat down on the same bench as the couple and began tapping away at his mobile phone.

Rangiku, still slightly intrigued by the magnetic romance of people and their mobile devices stared awkwardly at the mans handset.

Suddenly Matsumoto felt something in her belly. She needed to mess, and badly.

It was not unusual for her to suddenly get urges without warning any more. Since she began using a diaper her body had begun to not trouble her with advanced warnings of needing to relieve herself.

Not wanting to alarm the man with her messing habits she attempted to quietly let Yadomaru know. First by tapping her leg gently then by pretending to cough: anything to get eye contact.

Unfortunately for Rangiku however Yadomaru was off in another world, staring at some ducks marching into a shrub in the direction of the pond, counting the blades of grass surrounding the bench.

Rangiku could feel her poop beginning to press against the plug inside her backside. She suppressed a moan at the sensation it gave.

"Why does this have to happen now?" thought Matsumoto, who was now gently shaking from the effort of holding herself back.

She continued managing to hold back her mess without attracting the man's (or Lisa's) attention about half a minute longer before she decided that there was no avoiding it, she had to do something.

"Excuse me Momm...-Lisa, I need to poop."

Lisa turned her head towards Matsumoto quickly and opened her mouth as if she was about to say something, instead however she took Matsumoto by the hand and stood up sharply.

"come on then Rangi-chan" Lisa said in a hurried and bright voice.

The man stared questionably now, as Matsumoto shakily began to stand up. The bulge of her adult diaper was now very clear to the man.

Caught off guard by her bodily needs Rangiku knew that it could not wait a second longer - she fell to her knees and let go of Yadomaru's hand.

"Hnnnngggggg" was the noise that she made and she strained with all her might to dislodge the plug from her behind.

The man had stood up and was backing off at the strange sight of a beautiful woman down on her knees straining to mess herself into a diaper very poorly hidden by her jeans.

Finally after what felt like hours of straining to Matsumoto the plug came loose, falling down closer to her sex, and a very noticable lump appeared against her jeans. Still straining Matsumoto got onto all fours and managed to push the last of it out.

Instictively she lay down on her side, so as not to spread out the lump of mess, and found herself breathing heavily into the angry looking face of Yadomaru.

"Apologies Mr. but I think that my friend has had some trouble" she said to the man who was wide eyed, looking on at the scene.

"Y-yes, of course" The man said before turning and hastily walking off.

Yadomaru picked up rangiku by her blouse and dragged her through a patch of tall bushed into a small clearing.

"Well Rangi-chan?" glowered Lisa at Matsumoto." are you happy with yourself?"

Matsumoto was terrified, When angry Lisa Yadomaru was a fearsome being. "I'm-I'm so sorry mommy." She stammered.

"sometimes that's not good enough, think about what that man thinks of you now! Oh you will be very sorry once im done with you now!"

Yadomaru tossed Matsumoto onto the floor and ripped hear jeans in half right down the middle, leaving them in tatters on the floor. She then located the lump of Rangiku's poop and pushed the palm of her hand into it causing the mess to spread all over Rangiku's sex and both of her cheeks. She then carefully peeled down the diaper to around Rangiku's thighs. Her soiled privates were revealed in all their dirty stench and sight. yadomaru fished the plug out from the diaper and examined it before throwing it to the ground and fishing another, much larger one from her pocket.

"and I never thought I would have to use this" muttered Yadomaru before shoving it into Rangiku's backside.

"No... Its too big Lisa" Gasped Rangiku at this new feeling. It felt like her behind was going to explode from the pressure of the plug.

Yadomaru pulled the soiled diapers back up over Rangiku and forcefully struck the new plug so as to cause Matsumoto discomfort.

Rangiku was softly sobbing now as Lisa turned her onto her back and tore the blouse in half just like she had the trousers, exposing Rangikus Bra. She gripped the cups and ripped them apart, spilling Rangiku's large breasts into the air and leaving Rangiku fully exposed in her Messed diaper.

"come on now" said Yadomaru sharply to Matsumoto, forcing her to her feet. "Stop crying now. We're going home."

The sun was nearly at the horizon but there was at least half an hour of light left. Rangiku noticed this and a look of horror covered her face.

"but... Mommy people will see me"

"It serves you right doesn't it, you dirty little baby" snapped back Yadomaru.

She dragged Rangiku to her feet and walked her out through the bush again.

"Now you go home. I'm not going to walk with you but if you think about trying to escape then I will know, and you know I won't take it lightly" whispered Yadomaru sincerely to Matsumoto.

Yadomaru walked off leaving Rangiku all but naked in her soiled diaper in the middle of the park.

At first Rangiku didnt move, her self conciousness was absolute and she found herself frozen in place.

A man who was walking past her did a double take and saw that she was naked in an adult diaper before smirking and looking away.

A tear began to form in Rangikus eye.

"No" she thought. "I must go home, or mommy wont be happy with me. If I don't move then I know I'll just be punished more."

With that thought she set off down the gravel path towards the main road that led to her home.

Some of the people she walked past respectfully ignored her unusual attire, some sniggered at her behind her back and one person asked her if she was ok. Of course she had just said yes.

Rangiku's feet had started to numb from the cold and she was suffering all over her naked body from the winters winds. She shivered.

The scrape of shoe against floor close behind her caused her to turn her head for a second before continuing walking.

Matsumoto began to worry.

Behind her were 3 men in their mid 20's, sneering at her huge diaper bulk and eyeing up her entire body as if it was a painting to be admired.

"Hey darlin'." said the largest of the three. "Whats with the hurry"

"Why don't ya come with us eh?" Said another walking up to her side and tightly gripping her arm.

"C'mon babe, we ain't gonna hurt ya." sniggered another, appearing behind her right ear getting a tight grip on her right arm. "Unless ya dont do as we ask." He added.

Rangiku gasped audibly as the cold touch of a metal blade was gently pressed into her back.

She had no choice but to follow them in her mind. She had completely forgotten that she was a shinigami, she didnt even think about trying to use kidou to overpower the measly humans. She was a baby in her own mind now, and babies cannot fight back.

Looking either side of her with watery eyes she stammered. "P-please, I need to go home to mommy..."

The one on her right chuckled. "heh heh, see that alley over there, the man said pointing to an alley just slightly down the street. That's your new home for now, and i'm your new mommy."

They led Matsumoto into the alley by her arms and threw her down onto a pile of squishy bin bags.

The largest one and the first one to talk began to saunter towards her. "Don't you worry baby girl, so long as you do as we want, you're gonna be just fine."

He reached down to Matsumoto's diaper and ripped it off in one pull exposing the diaper underneath.

"well check that lads." Said the man, tossing the soiled diaper to the ground. "Little baby-chan is a bigger babby than we thought!"

"Please..." Matsumoto squeaked.

The man grabbed a handfull of the diaper still left on Matsumoto and attempted to tear it from her but Matsumoto managed to slip through his fingers.

"Well would ya look at that." drawled the man to his friends as he soaked up Matsumoto's ashamed form. "She got fight left in her."

"Hey lads! Come an' help me!" Yelled the big man.

There was no response.

Turning around the big man saw his two friends standing motionless with faces of horror.

Blood spurted from their backs and chests as large slash wounds opened up.

Lisa Yadomaru, her zanpaktou drawn and blood covered, suddenly filled up the mans view.

"SHIT." He shouted. drawing his own knife. "I'll fucking kill you bitch!" roared the man, lunging towards Lisa.

"too slow" commented Yadomaru in a cold voice, before performing a perfect riposte and impaling the man through his heart.

"useless scum" muttered Lisa, sheathing her Zanpaktou As the mans body fell to the ground.

"Mommy" cried Rangiku, standing up and embracing Lisa.

"Come on, we're going home" said Yadomaru holding Matsumoto and preparing to shunpo with her.

A silhouetted figure appeared about a foot away from the mouth of the avenue.

"Bloody nosey humans." fumed Lisa.

"Yadomaru? Matsumoto?" came the strong voice echoing down the alley. The figure began to walk closer.

"Wait, youre?" said a wide eyed Yadomaru.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro?" said Rangiku and Lisa at the same time.

Toshiro walked closer and glanced at Matsumoto seeing her naked he looked away and then did a very visible double take upon noticing her diaper, he turned his attention to Yadomaru. "Whats going on here, how is the mission going? What happened here?"

"I have been taking care of the mission and have nothing to report. The hollow have all been of reasonably low class, it had been no struggle." replied Yadomaru blushing slightly as Hitsugaya glanced at Matsumoto again before turning back to Lisa.

"And Matsumoto? Why is she wearing a diaper and what happened here?"

"She was attacked by these savage humans, but I saved her." She took a breath before answering the next question. "Matsumoto is being my baby girl because she decided she couldn't handle her adult responsibilities."

Toshiro's eyes widened and a he frowned with mild anger. "Matsumoto? Can you explain yourself please?"

Matsumoto was torn between her life as a vice captain and her life as Yadomaru's baby. She had been a vice captain with Toshiro for a long long time but it had been hard work, in her current state she wasnt sure if she could face it. But did she really want to be Yadomaru's baby girl for longer than necessary?

"Yadomaru is my mommy" said Rangiku softly to the ground. "I want to stay with Yadomaru."

Toshiro opened his mouth with a shocked expression then closed it. Gazing around the alley he finally turned back to Rangiku.

"Very well Matsumoto, I accept and respect your wishes as a vice captain..."

Matsumoto heaved a sigh of relief, he understood.

Toshiro continued "And given the circumstances, I no longer have need of your services. Thank you for the time you spent with me Rangiku, I have a lot to be doing now."

With that he walked off down the alley finally dissapearing with shunpo.

"Toshiro..." cried Rangiku, with tears forming in her eyes. "This isn't what I wanted!"

Yadomaru looked sympathetically towards Matsumoto. "In life, you can't always have what you want Rangi-chan."

"NO!" shouted Matsumoto, "I am Rangiku Matsumoto, vice captain of the tenth squad and a loyal friend and subordinate to captain Hitsugaya Toshiro!"

Yadomaru sighed. "Im afraid not any more you're not" Pointing her hand at Matsuomoto she muttered. "Im sorry. Way of binding No. 9! Strike!"

Matsumoto fell unconsious for the second time.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

[will pick up the story again when i feel like it (probably soon)]


End file.
